Everybody Scream
by theStarvingArtist
Summary: It's Halloween time in Forks, and everyone's out to scare, but what happens when a serious prankster targets Bella? Who is it? And what does he want? R&R. CONTINUING EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT HALLOWEEN.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, well I'm really in the Halloween mood with it being only a week or two until Halloween, and I got this idea during my history class and I wanted to test it out. I'm not a review addict, but in order for this story to continue, I do want at least 10 reviews. I don't think that's too much to ask for, but you never know. Critism is loved, but flames are not. **

**The reason I'm want the reviews so much, is because normally I write my stories in advance and I don't post a story until I have every single chapter finished because I don't want to disappoint people if I decide not to finish the story. This one I'm not doing that for, because I want your opinions and ideas for it all and I'll need a whole lot of encouragement to keep going.**

**This is the prologue, by the way. This story will have a bit of all genres. Action, drama, romance, humor, horror, everything. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. **

**So ten reviews, and I'll get the first official chapter up if that's what you guys want. (: **

**Prologue:**

There were monsters everywhere.

Werewolves, ghosts, vampires, things she didn't even know the name of.

She pushed through them, scrambling to find some sort of escape. Maybe there was an exit in the back. Or maybe she could sneak out the front.

Everyone stared at her. Maybe in shock, maybe in laughter, but she didn't really care. Her only focus was to get out before something terrible happened. Before something tragic occurred.

Dodging a mummy looking monster, she turned a corner and with a yelp ran into something cold as ice and hard as stone. Just before she hit the floor, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet. Her eyes widened and she stuttered to find an excuse, something that would help her case.

"Did you honestly think you could get out of this, Bella Swan?"

She dropped her gaze to the ground, not saying anything.

There was an impatient sigh, and Bella remained silent. Maybe if she stayed quiet, it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe things would be quick and painless. Maybe.

Slightly filled with hope, she lifted her head and looked up. Well, down was more like it, seeing as the person standing before her was shorter than her by quite a few inches.

"Why, Alice?" She asked, her voice sounding hurt. The tiny girl standing before her rolled her golden eyes and gave her a look.

"You should know, Bella. It's not that hard. Think about it," Alice told her impatiently, crossing her arms and tapping her foot slightly. "There's no way you're getting out of this, Bella Swan. I swear."

"Alice, please," Bella begged, ready to drop to her knees if necessary. Alice shook her head firmly before gently grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her with her, walking deeper and deeper into the place Bella feared the most.

The Halloween store.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't quite get ten reviews. I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty disappointed. Over 60 some hits and only five or so people reviewed. But lucky for those of you who did review, I decided to be nice. I'm told I'm too nice, but that's good for you. Maybe it's because I only had the prologue up. It was short, pretty boring too. Anyways, here's the first chapter.**

**Oh, and for those of you who asked questions, I'll try my best to answer them in this chapter. I can't quite remember all of the questions, and my dad cut my internet for the night because I "threw a fit" (I didn't really, I just accidentally slammed the door.) and so I'm currently internet-less. Which really sucks. And I can't check my email to get the questions from like, two days ago. **

**So I'll try my best, and if I don't answer them all here, I'll get 'em next chapter. (:**

**And... this is a pretty boring chapter. But I'm really bad at leading into all the good stuff, and thats why 1) this is so short and 2) it's so boring. It will get better, I promise.  
**

**Let's try for ten reviews for this chapter again, okay? (:**

**Chapter One:**

"_Our brain deceives us many times in life, telling us we're doing one thing, when we're really doing another. When running away from something in fear, you're brain tells you that you're really running as fast as possible, and just getting faster as time goes. But in reality, from all the shock and fear running through your body, you're actually running very slowly. Mentally, you're speeding away like an Olympic runner, but psychically, anything could catch up to you in just a little amount of time. The-" _

"Bella? Could you hand me the stapler, please?"

Bella looked up from her book and gave Alice a little glare, snapping her book shut and setting it down. Grabbing the stapler gun, she walked over to the pixie that was standing at the top of a very tall ladder.

"Thanks, Bella," Alice said, snatching it from her friend's hand without even looking her way. Bella just rolled her eyes and went back to sitting on the porch steps, picking her book back up. She turned the page and went back to reading intently.

"Bella, toss me the lights, will you?"

Bella sighed, dropping her book and going to where the purple and orange icicle lights were tangled in a huge ball on the ground. She picked them up and went to give them to Emmett, who was on another ladder by the garage.

"Here," she left him to untangle them by himself. Sighing, she turned to watch the Cullen siblings decorate the front of her house, slightly annoyed.

"Having fun, love?" Two strong, cold arms encircled her from behind and she just hmph-ed, leaning back against Edward.

"I'd be having more fun if you actually let me help a little," she shot at him, just a bit mad. "I've decorated a house before, Edward. I've used a ladder before. I've used a staple gun. I haven't died."

Edward chuckled in her ear. "C'mon, love. Let's go get the yard props from the attic."

Letting go of her to grab her hand, he gently pulled her inside the house and up the stairs, to the attic. Pulling the door open, he waved a cloud of dust away as he climbed inside the small room, turning to help Bella up.

"Half of this crap we haven't used in years," she lifted a wooden Halloween sign from a box, coughing as dust filled the air. Edward grabbed a few boxes and quickly ran them outside, back within seconds to take more.

"Let's go, Bella," he grinned at her once all of the decorations were down in the yard. Bella just frowned at him.

"Doesn't even let me carry boxes out of the attic, stupid, over-protective, worrywart vampire," she mumbled under her breath as he led her out of the attic. He laughed, hearing her.

"You know, Edward," Bella said to him as he opened a box once they were back outside. "If I were a vampire, you wouldn't have to worry about me falling off a ladder and breaking my neck, or shooting myself on accident with a staple gun and bleeding to death. I'd be just as super tough as you."

"Let's not talk about that right now, Bella," Edward said stiffly, turning his back to her as he easily lifted a fake but heavy tombstone from a cardboard box. Bella sighed and stood next to him, watching him empty the boxes.

"Edward, could I _please _help?" Bella asked him sweetly, giving him a very well practiced pair of puppy-dog eyes. He glanced at her and suppressed a smile, rolling his eyes as he strode over to her. Grabbing her hands that were at her sides, he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. She grinned, thinking she had won.

"Maybe later," Edward just smiled teasingly and went back to figuring out all the lawn décor as Bella just gave him an unbelievable look.

"Dumb vampire," she muttered as she went back to read her book on the porch.

"I heard that!" Edward called after her, smiling all the time.

-:-

"Want some hot chocolate?" Edward asked Bella quietly as they and the rest of the Cullen children piled back into the house. She nodded, her pale cheeks bright red from the cool breeze outside.

"Marshmallows?" He opened the cupboard and dug around, looking for the bag of marshmallows as Bella pulled out a mug and some hot chocolate mix. She nodded, pouring the mix into a pot and putting it on the stove.

"You let me cook on a hot, _hot _stove," Bella said after a few moments of silence, slowing stirring the hot chocolate. **(A/N: okay. I have a sad life. I've never made hot chocolate. I don't like hot chocolate. I don't know HOW to make hot chocolate. I'm just guessing. Yeah, I know. Pathetic.) **

"Bella, please," Edward gave her a look and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her close to him as she stirred the mix. "How about after we finish getting you some hot chocolate, we watch a few movies at my house?"

"Deal," Bella smiled, turning her head to kiss him on the cheek before taking the pot off the stove and pouring it slowly into the large mug. Dropping a few marshmallows into the warm drink, she turned the stove off and put the bag of white sugary treats away before walking with Edward into her living room where the rest of the Cullen kids were.

"We're going to go to our house to watch some movies," Edward told them as he pulled Bella onto his lap while she sipped her drink quietly with a smile.

"I wanna watch too," Emmett whined, earning the ever so famous slap upside the hide from Rosalie who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Me too!" The always energetic Alice bounced up and down, clapping. "We can watch movies like Halloween and the Mist and other scary movies!"

"The Mist was not scary, and the Halloween movies are so cheap," Emmett rolled his eyes, as if shocked that someone thought that. "We need good, scream-worthy scary movies like Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Saw! Not some baby movie that was made in the 80s."

"I _like _those movies," Alice crossed her arms and pouted, turning to Jasper who just raised his hands to show that he was staying out of it.

"Yeah, you would. All those sissy movies," Emmett shot at her, as if wanting to bring out the wrath of the tiny vampire. "Let's actually watch something worth watching. Like Quarintine."

"That movie isn't even out yet," Bella spoke up. Emmett just scoffed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" He shook his head with a grin. "I have my ways."


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay. You guys are so lucky I'm nice. I think I got... what, six reviews? (Thanks to all who did review though!) C'mon. Six? You guys can do better then that. All I'm asking for is ten. It's not that hard. Even saying "it sucks" or "write more" or something like that will be fine. I'm not expecting anything grand, just criticism or something like that. You guys are so lucky that I decided to update. I figured, hey, it's a Halloween story, I should at least update on Halloween. (Well actually, by the time this is uploaded, it will be around 12:15am on November First. But close enough.) **

**Next time, I'm not going to be so nice. If I don't get ten reviews, I'm sorry, but no more chapters. Yes, I'm a bit of a crab today, but it's 12 in the morning and I've had a long Halloween involving styrofoam, razors, masks, and locking people outside of the house for a half hour at ten at night. I'm just a bit of a crank. (:  
**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter. I don't know if it's slow. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm kind of just coming up with it as I go. I really want to get to the exciting stuff, but I'm still unsure of how to lead up to it. Although, I just had a wonderful idea, right as I typed that. (:**

**Looks like you'll get some excitement this chapter finally. (:**

_**Ten reviews please?**_

**Oh, and by the way, if anyone can think of really catchy chapter names instead of Chapter One and Chapter Two and so on (they have to relate to the chapter though!) I'll give you credit. (: **

**Chapter Two: **

"I don't really like the movie," Bella winced into Edward's shoulder as another blood-curdling scream came from the TV.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Edward asked her quietly, wrapping his arm around her tighter. She shook her head, her brown waves of hair bouncing on her shoulders. "We can if you want, love. We don't have to watch if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay… I think I can handle it," she looked at the TV screen uncertainly, flinching at a scene. Edward rubbed comforting circles on her back and watched her carefully, searching for any signs of discomfort. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes as she fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Not even half way into the movie, Bella was sleeping quietly on Edward's lap, one of her hands clenching his shirt loosely. He looked over at Alice who glanced at him and nodded towards the stairs. Moving his arms beneath her, he stood up and walked up the stairs slowly, even though he had all the speed anyone could ever want. He just wanted to savor the feeling of her in his arms.

Kicking the door of his room open quietly, he laid her gently down on his large bed and brushed the hair out of her eyes, kissing her forehead delicately before pulling the soft covers over her tiny body. He laid down next to her, above the covers, and lay there watching her sleep peacefully.

_Edward, Bella's phone is ringing but the number is unknown. _Alice's voice clouded Edward's thoughts about Bella. He frowned but quietly got up, not shaking the bed one bit as he quickly ran downstairs at vampire speed, stopping in the living room where his siblings were sitting. Alice was holding Bella's ringing phone.

"I'll answer it," he held out his hand and Alice dropped it in his palm and went back to snuggling with Jasper. Edward answered the phone. "Hello?"

He could hear someone moving around on the other end and someone curse, and then the line went dead. Frowning, he glanced at the caller ID one more time before hanging up, setting the phone back on the little table next to the chair.

"Wrong number," he muttered before running back up to his room to find Bella stirring on his bed. She cracked an eye open and looked at him tiredly as he moved next to her.

"What's going on?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand as she glanced at him. He shook his head, pulling her into his arms as he settled beneath the covers with her.

"Someone had the wrong number," he explained quietly, brushing the hair from her eyes. "It's okay, you can go back to sleep, love."

She sighed and buried herself in his arms, laying her head on his chest as he held her tightly while she drifted back to sleep.

-:-

Halfway through the night, Alice had called Charlie to tell him Bella was having a sleepover with her, Bella woke up suddenly and blinked, looking around until her eyes finally landed on Edward, who was smiling down at her.

"What time is it?" She asked him groggily, running a hand through her hair as he glanced at the clock next to him.

"About three in the morning," he answered and she groaned, turning her face into his shirt and mumbling a complaint about it being so early.

"I need a moment," she said finally, sliding out of Edward's arms and rolling out of the bed. Edward chuckled as she stumbled across the room, to the bathroom. She fumbled for the light and moaned about the bright light when it finally turned on. The door shut, and Edward sat quietly and waited for her. A few minutes later, the door creaked open and she exited the bathroom, flipping the light off and nearly falling over from the sudden darkness.

Edward's eyes adjusted quicker than hers in the darkness, so he was fine in the dark, but Bella turned to the large windows for light.

"Can I open them?" She asked Edward and he nodded.

"Would you like some help?" Edward said, halfway out of the bed.

"No, it's fine," she answered as she pulled the blinds open and looked out of the window at the beautiful moon and stars. Her eyes wandered briefly before her gaze fell on an unusual shape in the yard and she leaned closer to get a better look.

She let out a shriek as soon as she realized it was a person, standing in the yard and staring up at the window. In an instant, Edward was next to her and pulling her away from the window, asking what was wrong as tears rolled quickly down her pale cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" He wiped a few tears away and watched her worriedly as she pointed a finger towards the window, her hand shaking.

"There was someone out there!" She cried in a terrified voice. Edward dashed to the window and looked out, but saw nothing.

"Bella, there's nothing there. Are you sure you saw someone?" He asked her carefully. She nodded her head and wiped her eyes as she sniffed.

"I swear there was someone there. I saw a face, and… and I know there was someone there!" She babbled, and Edward pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. "I swear, Edward, I'm not seeing things! There was someone out there!"

"I believe you, Bella," he told her gently before pulling away and grabbing her hand. "Let's go downstairs by the others, Emmett or Jasper and I can go look outside while you stay with Alice and Rose. Its fine, Bella. Even someone was outside, it was probably a lost hiker or something. Nothing to worry about."

He led her downstairs and into the family room, where Emmett and Jasper were playing video games.

"Where are Alice and Rose?" Edward asked them, an arm around Bella.

"I think they're in the next room," Emmett nodded his head towards the door that led to the mini-library they had with all their books and a house-hold computer. "Something about online shopping. I think they found something for Bella that they wanted."

Bella wasn't sure what was more scary. The person outside, or the fact that Alice and Rose were shopping for her in the middle of the night.

"C'mon Bella," Edward and her walked into the next room and sure enough, Alice and Rose were crowded around the computer, talking in fast, hushed voices.

"Alice, Rose," he caught their attention. "Can Bella join you for a moment?"

"Of course," Alice stood up and walked over to Bella. "What happened? Why are you up this late? My God, you're paler than usual."

"She saw someone out in the yard, looking up to the window," Edward explained quickly. "I'm going to go outside and look around with Emmett or Jasper. Just to be sure."

"Have fun," Alice said cheerily and pulled Bella over to the computer. "What do you think of this shirt, Bells? I think it screams you."

Before Bella could even voice her opinion, Alice dragged the mouse over and clicked the Buy button, smiling.

-:-

"Are you sure she saw someone?" Emmett asked Edward as they stood on the edge of the yard. "There was no one here. No scent, so trail, nothing."

"She saw someone, Em, I know it," Edward mumbled, frowning. "I don't get it though. Why isn't there any sign of someone being here? She's too sensible to freak out at nothing. You know her, she wouldn't make a big deal out of this if there really wasn't anyone here."

"Edward, it's three in the morning. She was probably getting a reflection or something off the glass that looked like a face. She was half asleep, Ed. No one was here. Trust me," Emmett turned to go back to the house. Edward sighed, looking out into the forest for a few more seconds before turning to follow Emmett.

Was Bella really seeing things? Or was something actually there?

The questions burned Edward's mind and he frowned. He hadn't heard any thoughts in his head, and Alice hadn't seen anything. But Bella was too smart to mistake something for a person, no matter how late it was.

Right?


	4. Author's Note, sorry!

**A/n:**

**Alrighty guys. **

**Here's the question:**

**Do you want me to keep this story up even though it isn't Halloween anymore?**

**I've got the next chapter pretty much done and edited, so if you want me to keep this story going, I'll post it in the next couple of days hopefully.**

**But if you want me to put it on hold until Halloween comes back around, I'll keep writing so that when it's time to start updating again, I'll be completely ready.**

**It's all up to you guys, so tell me what you want!**


	5. Chapter Three

**A/N: Okay, so everyone, and I'm not even kidding when I say everyone, said that I should continue this despite it not being Halloween.**

**So here's chapter three, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and by the way, I just got back from the movie Twilight (for the second time). I give it two and a half stars out of five. The actors were pretty horrid in my opinion, and some of the lines were cheesy. You found yourself LAUGHING in the SERIOUS parts because of how cheesy it sounded. But it wasn't too bad, but definitely not how I expected it to be.**

**AND. The trailer for The Unborn (which looks totally amazing and scary!) was what really pushed me to get this finished. Because of the scariness. I was like, DANG. I NEED SOME OF THAT FREAKY CRAP FOR THIS. Ha, anyways.  
**

**Here's chapter three. (:**

**Chapter Three: **

"I swear I saw something," Bella mumbled under her breath as Edward helped her out of his Volvo, one hand in hers and the other on her lower back.

"I believe you, Bella," he sighed. And he did. He knew that Bella wouldn't have made that up, and if she said she saw something, she did. "But let's forget about that for now. Like I said before, it was probably a lost hiker."

"In the middle of the night?" She scoffed as he led her inside the school, out of the drizzling rain that was falling from the grey clouds overhead. "Edward, I don't know who he was, but he wasn't a hiker. I could tell."

"Did you see his face?" Edward questioned, never really thinking to ask that question before. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"There was a shadow. I probably wouldn't be able to recognize him if I saw him again. But I just… I could tell that he wasn't lost. He knew where he was," she insisted, defending herself unnecessarily.

"Bella, I believe you," he chuckled lightly, amused at her defensiveness. They walked hand in hand down the crowded halls towards their lockers. Edward had "convinced" the school to give him the empty locker next to hers, so that they could be closer.

"No one else did," she frowned, thinking. "They all thought I was crazy. That I was just seeing things."

"Bella, love, they believe you," Edward reassured her as they stopped at their lockers. She sighed again and tried opening her stubborn locker. He placed a hand on her arm and she let go of the locker, letting him open it for her easily.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and shrugged her jacket off as Edward, the gentleman he was, helped her slide it off and hang it in her small locker before opening his own.

"Now, can we please change the subject?" He asked her with a grin, and she smiled back, nodding.

"So, are you planning on going to that Halloween dance?"

Bella laughed, looking at him with amusement. "Hmm. That's a good question, Edward. Are you planning on going?"

"Only if I can get the most beautiful girl in the world to go with me," he grinned his crooked grin and rose his eyebrows expectantly, amusement sparkling in his topaz orbs.

"Who'd that be?" Bella blushed, the compliment making her cheeks flush bright red as she shut her locker. He closed his locker and took her books from her arms, tucking them under his arm as he put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as they began to walk to their first class.

"Well, let's see…" he pretended to think, making her giggle. "She'd be short, and very smart. She'd have beautiful brown hair with gorgeous brown eyes and a smile to die for. Oh, and not to mention, she'd have to be terribly clumsy so whenever she'd fall I'd have an excuse for having her in my arms."

Bella's brush grew darker, smiling embarrassedly into Edward's shoulder as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"So who are you planning on going with, then, Bella?"

She almost laughed, and was about to reply when someone bumped into her causing her to stumble backwards. Edward immediately steadied her and turned around, facing the culprit.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" The tall dark haired boy apologized quickly. "I was just trying to find my class, I'm new and I don't know my way around. I'm sorry… um, whats your name?"

"Bella," she replied hesitantly, eyeing the boy carefully. She didn't fail to notice Edward stiffen and his arm around her tighten a bit, which only made her more cautious with the new boy.

"Hmm, Bella… I'm Xavier," he grinned at her, then glanced at Edward, stiffening slightly. "And who are you?"

"Edward," he said in a strained voice, sounding angry.

"He's my boyfriend," Bella added a bit of stress to the word boyfriend. The boy, Xavier, just nodded.

"Okay, well, I'd better get back to finding my class," he started to excuse himself, noticing the annoyed looks Edward was giving him. "Um, I'll see you around, Bella."

He grinned at her one more time before turning and continuing on his way. Edward and Bella stood there for a few minute, before one of them broke the silence.

"He's not human," Edward said in a tight voice, just loud enough for Bella to hear. She gave a quiet gasp and looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Is he a…?"

"I can't tell," he answered her unfinished question, almost puzzled. "His scent was new to me. I know for sure he's not human, but I can't tell if he's a vampire or not. There was something about him though. I don't like him, Bells; I want you to stay away from him."

"Of course," she replied, rising to her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "He seemed a little… weird, anyway."

"I want to know right away if he talks to you again," he told her, looking into space in thought.

"Couldn't you read his mind?" Bella asked curiously, as they continued on their way down the hall. He nodded, and then frowned.

"But only bits and pieces. His mind was there, but not fully," he sounded confused. "It was almost as if he were trying to block my mind…"

"But that would mean he knows that you're a…" she didn't finish, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. Turning back to Edward, she had a worried look on her face. "Do you think he's a threat or something?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to talk with the rest of the family later tonight," he seemed deep in thought.

"_We'll_ have to talk to the rest of the family," Bella corrected him and he grinned, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course, Bella."

-:-

"What do you mean there's another vampire at school?!"

"I'm not positive that he's a _vampire_ yet," Edward corrected Emmett. All of the Cullens, including Bella, were sitting at the dinner table. "All I know is that he isn't human."

"Well then he's obviously a vampire," Emmett decided and Edward shook his head.

"He could be something else. I couldn't get a scent, and I only got bits and pieces of his mind. It was like he was blocking me or something."

"But that means he knows that you're a vampire!" Rosalie argued. "And how could he know that if he wasn't one himself? Unless _someone_ let something slip."

"I didn't say anything!" Bella protested, knowing what Rosalie was implying. Edward put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, Bella would never tell. You know that!"

"I was just saying!"

"Well, just shut up, okay?"

"Make me, Edw-"

"Edward, Rosalie,_ please_!" Carlisle interrupted the two. "We need to get this figured out. If this boy poses a threat to us, we'll have to decide what to do. If he doesn't, we should let him alone. Edward, did you notice anything about him that was a sign of him being a threat?"

"Like I said, I couldn't really get into his mind."

"Then for now, let him be. But if any of you notice anything at all, tell me right away, okay?" They all nodded and started to get up to leave.

"Carlisle, I'm going to take Bella home for the night," Edward told him, his arm around Bella's slim waist. Carlisle nodded with a smile.

_Keep an eye on herEdward, _Carlisle's thoughts told him, and Edward gave a short nod so Bella wouldn't see as they exited the room.

"I'll take you home, and stay with you for the night," Edward offered, opening the door to his Volvo and helping her in. With a flash, he was on the other side, getting in himself. Bella nodded; relieved when he said he would be staying the night. They drove in silence, and Edward glanced over at Bella.

"What're you thinking?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, playing with the hem of her jacket. Edward gave her a look and she sighed. "I can't believe Rosalie still doesn't trust me after everything that's happened."

Edward focused on the road, his grip on the steering wheel tightening slightly. "Bella, Rosalie's just… she's being… _complicated. _I don't know. Just ignore her, please? She'll snap out of it soon."

"What if she doesn't? What if she hates me forever?" Bella looked at him and he didn't say anything for a while.

"She'll warm up to you, Bella."

"How do you know?"

"I don't," he didn't look away from the road.

"That's very reassuring," she said, almost sarcastically. They were in front of her house now, and Edward pulled to a stop.

"I'll meet you in your room," he told her and she nodded, opening the door and climbing out. As soon as she had stepped away from the car, he went to park down the street so Charlie wouldn't notice.

"Dad, I'm home!" Bella called into the house, closing the front door and kicking her shoes off as she started to run up the steps to her room.

"Hey Bella, wait!" Charlie called to her, walking out of the kitchen to talk to her. She paused on the stairs. "There's a game on TV. Wanna watch it with me?"

Bella bit her lip. She hated it when Charlie tried to do more stuff with her. The effort was almost over the top. When would he realize she loved him no matter how much time he spent with her?

"I can't, dad. I've got homework," she told him reluctantly, being honest. "I'm sorry, maybe next time?"

"Okay Bells," he grinned half heartedly and wandered back into the kitchen where she heard him rummaging around in the fridge. She sighed and continued up the steps, slipping half way up. Pulling herself up, she made it to her room in one piece and closed the door, almost yelling when she turned around to find Edward standing a few feet away from her.

"I'm still not used to you doing that," Bella muttered, throwing her backpack onto her bed as she switched on her light. Edward chuckled and pulled her into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She reached up onto her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips when he pulled away with a smirk.

"I believe someone said they had _homework,_" he teased her and she made a face at him.

"You're such a tease," she shot at him jokingly and he chuckled, drawing her closer and giving her a kiss. It didn't even last for a minute before he pulled back and grinned.

"There, you got your kiss. Homework time, love."

She rolled her eyes at him and jumped on her bed, pulling her backpack closer to her to dig out her books. "Don't you have any?"

"I finished it during free period," he shrugged, lying on his stomach next to her with a smug smile.

"Good, you can help me with mine then," she grinned at him, just as smugly.

"Let's see what damage I can do," he smirked, sitting up as she reached for her math book.

"Crap," she muttered as the book slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor pages down with a loud thud. Edward laughed and leaned down to pick it up off the floor, giving her an amused look.

"What's that?" She grabbed the corner of a ripped up piece of paper sticking out of the pages of the book, pulling it up. Unfolding it, she glanced at it and her eyes widened. Edward immediately ripped it out of her hands upon seeing her reaction, and rapidly read the few words on the torn piece of notebook paper:

_I'm watching you, Isabella._


	6. Chapter Four

**A/n: ugh. I wish I had an excuse as to why I haven't written anything. Truth is, I just couldn't force myself to sit down and write for this story. I wrote other things, bits and pieces of whatever ideas I had in mind, but for some reason I didn't want to write for this. I'm terribly sorry for the obnoxiously long wait. **

**I guess you could say I got inspired by it being Friday the 13****th****. Today was horrible for me. :o I fell down the stairs, my waffles burnt in the toaster this morning, I got hairspray in my eyes after burning my thumb with the straightner, got asked out by a druggie creep in my class with a bald spot, and I failed my math test. Ugh. I hope your Friday was better than mine.**

**Here's chapter whatever.**

**I've lost count already. (:**

**Chapter Something:**

"Edward, I'm sure it's nothing," Bella hopelessly tried to calm him down, even though she felt a bit of fear pulling the edge of her stomach down. Edward shook his head, crumpling the paper up in his angry fist as he stood up and glanced out the window. She watched him angrily stare outside for a few moments before pulling out his phone and rapidly punching the buttons.

"Edward, really. It was probably just Mike messing around," she told him quietly, hoping she was right. Hoping that it really was just a silly joke. Hoping that someone out there wasn't standing outside her window, watching her worry. Edward didn't even pay attention to her as he paced, the phone at his ear.

"Alice?" He answered quickly when someone picked up the other line. "Have you seen anything? Anything different? Anything from normal?!"

He paused for a moment and frowned. "What do you mean you haven't?! Something's going on! Someone's trying to- oh. You know. I thought you said you hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary?! Alice!"

Bella sighed, plopping down on her stomach on the bed, and she watched him.

"So you can't tell who put it in her book?!" Edward nearly shouted and Bella opened her mouth to tell him to be quiet since Charlie was downstairs, but she rolled her eyes when he just started to rant under his breath a second later. "What do you mean you can't see?! Alice, what if this person's serious?! I can't let them hurt-… Ugh, Alice. I'm sorry. I just, yes, I know. I'm staying here, obviously. Tell me as soon as you find anything out. Thanks."

He hung up and glanced out the window once more before looking at Bella.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing," Bella told him blankly.

"What if it isn't nothing?" Edward pointed out in an equally blank voice. "What if the person outside my window that one night and this note is somehow linked? That doesn't seem like nothing."

Bella bit her lip and Edward sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried," he apologized, quickly striding over to her as she sat up.

"I know you're not mad," she told him, looking up at him as he sat down next to her. "But I just think we're blowing things out of proportion. For all we know it was Emmett, pulling a joke on us."

Edward sighed again, something he was doing more often. Pulling her into her arms, he kissed the top of her head as she settled herself in his strong hold.

"I hope you're right, Bella," he muttered, his eyes darting up to the window again.

"I hope you're right."

**A/n: okay, I hate doing author notes at the end because it takes away the suspense, but… I feel like I need to apologize for the short-ness of this chapter. Think of it as a filler, okay? Just a little something for me to get thinking of how I want to plan this out. At least I got over the major bump where I didn't know what the crap to write next, right??**

**Now I just need to figure out how I'm gonna get this exciting.**

**Haha, leave some ideas, okay?! I've got a general idea, but I want to hear what YOU guys want to happen!**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the shortness. ): I was going to make it longer, but I really wanted to update and there wasn't much I could add to it, and I figured it was a perfect stopping point. **

**So forgive me? (:**


End file.
